custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kulant
Kulant is a Mersion scientist working for the Shadow of Ages. Biography Kulant originally resided on the island of Versuva, occupying a powerful position as one of the island's greatest scientists during its early years, long before other scholars came to adopt the position. During this time, Kulant was also a prominent figure within the Council of Eight, the ruling body of Versuva. During this time, Kulant worked as the senior teacher's in the Great Academy of Keadrah, a university for only the most brilliant minds on Versuva. He primarily taught courses on Matoran mythology and Rahi study. Within his classes, Kulant took the Mersion students named Mersery and Herkain under his wing, and the swiftly became two of his best students, if the youngest in the Academy's history. After observing their projects, Kulant returned to his office and received an letter from one of his overseas colleagues on the conquests of the Xevthian Empire as they approached to both Versuva and the northernmost lands, and was left to decide whether to alert the Council of his fears or ensure his reputation would remain intact by ignoring the distress warnings. Regardless, the Empire and its leader, Alxor, invaded and conquered Versuva. During the island's occupation, Kulant was one of the few beings who actively spoke out against his rule, though was disciplined severely because of this. Fortunately, the Hand of Artakha came to the Mersions' aid, and forced the warlord to flee Versuva. Desiring to find and punish Alxor for his harsh treatment of his people, Kulant left his homeland in order to find him. His search took many years to complete, and though he never found the conqueror, he incorrectly concluded that he had been murdered. Kulant then began investigating into Alxor's motives behind his conquests, and traveled to the island of Chrone to receive further answers. What he discovered was unexpected. Upon arriving, Kulant was captured by a group of beings, who revealed themselves to be the legendary Shadow of Ages. He was then taken before the cult's grand master, Millennium, who deceived and manipulated Kulant into believing that his people had not appreciated his work on Versuva. Millennium then offered Kulant membership into the Shadow of Ages, which Kulant accepted. Not long after, he became one of Millennium's greatest scientists. As of now, it remains unknown whether he migrated onto the surface of Spherus Magna following Teridax's death, or whether he remained behind on Chrone with his master. Abilities and Traits Cunning and intelligent, Kulant possesses a brilliant mind, a trait not uncommon amongst his race. However, unlike most of his kind, he is extremely boastful and arrogant, a characteristic assured to him by his great intelligence. However, when his life is threatened, Kulant is known to be extremely cowardly, willing to sacrifice the lives of others in order to save his own hide. However, it is known prior to his association under Millennium, Kulant was quite noble, bold, and good-heartes, though these aspects of his personality were eroded away under his somewhat fearful servitude of Millennium. As with all members of his kind, Kulant possesses keen night vision, immunity to Pit Mutagen, a resistance to freezing temperatures, the ability to manipulate the elemental forces of the environment around him to a limited extend. he also possesses powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Though somewhat weak and feeble, and not a much of a fighter, Kulant is known to be very agile. Mask and Tools Kulant wears the Kanohi Rode, the Great Mask of Truth, allowing him to see through any kind of disguise or deception. In the rare circumstances where he has to fight, Kulant mainly relies on his powers, though when actually forced to use a weapon, he uses three small, quill-like, throwing knives which he keeps mounted on his back. These blades have the ability to return to Kulant once thrown, in a boomerang-like fashion. Trivia *For a brief time, Kulant was intended to be a female Mersion, though the idea was later scrapped. *Kulant's design was partially based off that of Herkain's. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Broken Worlds'' Category:Characters Category:Mersion Category:Scientists Category:Academics